Secrets
by tiff0795
Summary: Timmy has a secret.  Unfortunately, he made the mistake of telling Cosmo and Wanda he has one.


**A/N: I've done this a couple times and it worked out great. I'm going to give you the starting time and ending time of when I started and ended the one-shot and then you can see how good I did. Make sure to tell me with the review button, otherwise, I can't hear you! So, time starts now at 4:50.**

Timmy was sitting happily on the bed. Cosmo and Wanda poofed beside him.

"Hey, sport, why so happy?" Cosmo asked.

Timmy smiled. "I can't tell you, it's a secrete."

"A secret, huh?" Wanda asked.

"Yep, it's one that you'll like, too," Timmy said.

"They why don't you tell us? You know how well we can keep a secrete," Cosmo said.

"Yeah, not at all," Timmy responded.

Cosmo floated beside him and elbowed him. "And you think you can keep a better one?"

"Why, yes, I do. I've kept you two a secrete this whole time, didn't I?" Timmy responded.

Wanda floated to the other side of Timmy. "Yeah, but you never keep secretes from us. We always find out sooner or later."

"And we keep your secretes a secrete and so you don't even know which secretes of yours we secretly know," Cosmo said.

"Yes, but this secrete you will never find out, because one secrete too many might explode the secrecy barrier and you will just let it all out," Timmy said.

"Okkay, now you're just making excuses," Wanda said.

"Maybe I am, but I am not telling you," Timmy said.

"It's okkay, we have a bunch of secrets that you don't know, right, Wanda?" Cosmo said.

"Why, yes, Cosmo, things we would never ever tell Timmy," Wanda said.

"I can just wish you tell," Timmy said.

"Nope, it's in the rules," Cosmo said.

"Since when?" Timmy asked.

"Since I just put it in with crayon," Cosmo said. He poofed up a rule book and written in crayon was the rule.

"I wish I had some white out," Timmy said. White out appeared in his hands. He opened the cap and tried to white out the rule. Cosmo grabbed one hand and Wanda grabbed the other hand.

"No, you don't," Wanda said. Timmy started laughing struggling against his godparent's strength.

Cosmo felt himself loosing his grip. He grabbed Timmy's wrist with one hand and with his free hand he dug his fingers into Timmy's ribs. Timmy shied away from Cosmo and leaned toward Wanda. Wanda saw what her husband was doing and did the same to Timmy's other side. Timmy bit his tongue trying to keep from screaming. He tried to pull his hands to his side.

Cosmo and Wanda both stopped and let Timmy catch his breath. The took the white out out of his hands and made the rule book disappear.

Timmy caught his breath. "It don't matter. Cosmo has a diary. I wish…" Timmy started, but was cut off by Cosmo tickling his sides.

Timmy tried to make the wish, but whenever he started to say something, Cosmo would tickle his godchild places he knew he couldn't stand.

"Not to easy to talk when your laughing, is it?" Cosmo teased. Timmy tried to grab Cosmo's hands and pull them off of him, but every time he did, Cosmo would take his hands and put them over his head to tickle his sides.

"Wanda…..help!" Timmy said in between laughs. Wanda smiled and went behind Cosmo. She took her hands and put them in between Cosmo's torso and arms. She pulled them up and locked her hands behind his head.

"Wanda!" Cosmo said, already laughing. Timmy caught his breath and saw Cosmo trying to get out of the head lock. They both knew Cosmo wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, so it would take him a while before he figured out all he had to do to get out was put both arms up and then slide down.

"Okkay, Timmy, get your share of revenge," Wanda said.

Timmy crawled over to his godfather and started tickling his sides. Cosmo burst out laughing and leaned his back into Wanda. He tried to kick Timmy, who instead of dodging his kicks every time, just moved to the side.

"You better sleep with one eye open. Both of you!" Cosmo said in between breaths.

Timmy laughed. "You honestly think I'm scared of you right now?"

Cosmo figured out on accident that all he needed to do was slide down. He caught his breath and then playfully looked at Wanda. She saw him and tried to get away. He pounced on her and pinned her on the bed.

"Come on, Timmy, last one," Cosmo said. Wanda was already trying to hold in the laughter.

"No way, all she did was help me," Timmy said. Cosmo grinned mischievously and Timmy took his place on top of Wanda. When he tried to get up, he realized Cosmo hand pinned him down to pin her down.

"Cosmo!" Timmy yelled, trying to get off of Wanda. Cosmo grinned and started tickling his wife. Then he learned that he could get Timmy, too, since neither of them could move.

"You'd better sleep with BOTH eyes open, Cosmo!" Wanda said in between laughs.

Cosmo smiled. "I'll take it," he said over the laughter.

"If you have one smart bone in your body, you'd stop right now. You'll get what you just got ten times worse," Timmy said while Cosmo was getting Wanda. Cosmo quickly lifted his hands and let Timmy and Wanda up.

"Okkay, I got my fill!" Cosmo said, smiling. Wanda and Timmy tried to catch their breath.

"All this because of that birthday party," Timmy said. Cosmo and Wanda started laughing.

Timmy turned to look at them. He was going to ask what they were laughing at. He realized what he said and put his face in his hands. "I did NOT just do that," he mumbled.

"Yep!" Cosmo said.

"We told you, you can't keep anything from us," Wanda said.

Timmy laughed. "Guess not," he mumbled.

"At least I didn't say what I got them," Timmy said to himself.

He looked at Cosmo and Wanda, who were inches from his face smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, no, you are not getting THAT one out," Timmy said.

Cosmo took both of Timmy's hands and pinned them above his head. He turned to Wanda. "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked.

Wanda smiled and looked at Timmy. "It would be my pleasure!"

**A/N: Well, how do you like it? ****A little over two pages, too! 5:40**


End file.
